


It's just...

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: Donghyuk and Chanwoo have a secret they share.





	1. It's just physical

"Hey, do you think they know?" Donghyuk asked casually as he scrolled down on his phone, he was laying on his stomach on Chanwoo's bed.

"Know what?" Chanwoo grumbled, his eyes fixed on the screen of his nintendo.

"You know about us?" Donghyuk mumbled in a hushed voice though he knew no one else was there.

"Hyung, know what?" Chanwoo was a bit annoyed that the elder didn't just say it outright.

"That we're gay." He whispered and leaned towards Chanwoo.

He chuckled.

"I don't think so, they're pretty daft." Chanwoo didn't look up from his screen as he said it, but Donghyuk could see him smirking.

"But boy was I surprised when I found out about you..." Chanwoo added laughing a little.

"Man, I was sure I was done for..." Donghyuk covered his face with his hands and rolled onto his side in a fetal position.

"That look on your face when you came in..." Chanwoo chuckled "still, it was a pretty bad hiding spot, if the others had even bothered to clean they surely would have found your mags." Chanwoo thought aloud.

"I don't think anyone cleans in this house except me and Yunhyeong." Donghyuk said dully, as if it was a great inconvenience.

"I clean too!" Chanwoo argued but the other scoffed.

"Only because you're the youngest and we make you." Donghyuk hissed.

"True that!" The youngster chimed sarcastically.

"Do you still have them!" He asked suddenly looking up from the screen for the first time.

Donghyuk was surprised when he met the others gaze, filled with curiosity and excitement.

"Yeah... but I locked them in a safe." He replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That's smart." Chanwoo nodded.

"Thank you." Donghyuk smirked as he said it and rolled back onto his stomach.

For a moment there was no sound other than Chanwoo hitting the buttons, but it was interrupted when a call came through on Donghyuk's phone.

"Jinhwan-hyung!" Donghyuk exclaimed when he picked up, all Chanwoo could hear was someone talking on the other end though he couldn't hear what was being said.

Donghyuk talked to Jinhwan for a couple of minutes before they hung up.

"What's up?" Chanwoo asked calmly.

"They're gonna be out for a while longer." Donghyuk drawled.

"Oh, a text!" He said happily and opened it.

"Apparently June and the others are staying a while longer, he's telling us to just do as we please." Donghyuk told Chanwoo.

"Hey, wanna look at the mags?!" Chanwoo asked excitedly, turning to look at Donghyuk.

"What?" Donghyuk looked perplexed.

"Well, if they're not gonna be here in a while, now is an opportune moment!" Chanwoo's eyes were ablaze as he said it, in fact half his body had turned towards his elder, who was a little taken aback.

"Come on!" Chanwoo urged and put his game down.

"Alright then, but just a little bit." Donghyuk complied and got out of Chanwoo's bed and left the room.

While he was gone Chanwoo got the stuff out, lotion and tissues, just in case of course.

Donghyuk returned with the safe, which was a long box with a dial code lock on it.

He sat down next to Chanwoo on the bed, he'd already opened the box and opened the lid so that Chanwoo could see inside.

"Take whatever you want." He offered placing the box on the bed.

"Thanks." Chanwoo mumbled, excitement and curiosity was bubbling up inside him, making his fingertips tingle.

He pulled out a couple of mags and started flipping through one.

He bit his lip as he studied the photos in the magazine, he licked his lips a few times.

"Man, wish I had a body like this." He murmured as he marveled at a model with particularly nice muscles and a nice frame.

"Oh, yeah." Donghyuk agreed and leaned in to look at the man on the page.

"Shit." Chanwoo snarled under his breath.

Donghyuk looked the man up and down, and chuckled.

"How innocent" he chuckled while staring at Chanwoo's groin, which was growing as he watched.

"Shut up." Chanwoo spat sullenly.

"It's not like you've never seen a man naked before." Donghyuk chortled.

"The men I see naked don't pose like this." Chanwoo retorted and glared at his elder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Donghyuk agreed, seemingly bored.

"Though... honestly if any of the hyungs did this it'd probably have effect anyways." Chanwoo grumbled and returned his focus to the man on the page.

Donghyuk started laughing, and he leaned on Chanwoo with one hand on his shoulder.

"But maaan..." Chanwoo complained impatiently, his voice shaking a little.

Donghyuk snorted.

"Well deal with it then." He suggested sarcastically and continued to laugh.

"What about you? You got nothing?" He glanced sideways at the other man.

"Not right now I don't." He shrugged.

"Sucks for you." Chanwoo snorted and quickly undid his pants.

He then reached for the lotion and squirted a solid amount into his hand before he shoved it down his underwear; he shuddered as he gripped the hard shaft and started jerking it, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the engorged head.

Donghyuk's eyes fell on Chanwoo's rapidly moving arm, he could occasionally see the tip when the youngster brought his hand all the way down to the hilt, pulling down his underwear.

Donghyuk bit his lip, he could feel himself reacting to Chanwoo's actions; he reached down and rubbed his groin on the outside of his pants, slowly and he kept watching the other who was busy looking at the man in the magazine.

With his other hand he impulsively reached out and crashed into Chanwoo's hand.

The other looked at him as he reached down and grabbed his cock, the action made him shudder.

Chanwoo leaned back and looked at Donghyuk who was now giving him a handjob.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"Just felt like it. It's not like it's the first time." Donghyuk scoffed.

"I guess..." Chanwoo hesitated and looked down at Donghyuk's hand on him, moving up and down the shaft.

Chanwoo thought he'd return the favor and reached out for Donghyuk; thankfully the other was wearing sweatpants so Chanwoo could simply nestle his hand into the others' pants.

They looked at each other for a moment before they continued down the path that lust and sexual frustration was leading them.

Though Chanwoo had initially been set off by the gay model he was now eyeing Donghyuk; the mans' cheeks were flushed and he kept biting and puckering his lips, in fact Chanwoo was tempted to taste the others' lips, but he stopped when Donghyuk ran his entire hand over his cock head like he was shifting gears. 

"Hey, can we move? I want to switch hands." Donghyuk suddenly asked unfazed by everything.

"Su-sure." Chanwoo stumbled over his words.

They turned to face one another and Donghyuk wasted no time getting more lotion before he used his dominant hand to grab the youngers' cock yet again.

It wasn't that they hadn't done this in a similar fashion before, but Chanwoo felt that something was different, perhaps the elder had simply memorized his preferences, but somehow everything was just more today; more intense, hotter, wetter just more of everything.

Their ragged breaths were loud in their ears as they leaned in close.

Donghyuk leaned his forehead onto Chanwoo's shoulder and turned to face Chanwoo's neck.

Before Chanwoo could react the other man had parted his lips and was now sucking intensely on his exposed skin.

The action sent a thunderbolt through Chanwoo's body, and he shuddered and groaned loudly between desperate breaths for air.

The movement of their arms increased, their strokes rhythmical and repetitive, both listening as best they could to the others moans to find the most pleasurable move.

Now it was a race to the finish line, and Chanwoo let his body take over as he decided to just roll with it.

He came in a wave of intense heat spreading from his loins to the rest of his body; he unloaded his cum which splattered a bit all over.

Since he came first his hand on Donghyuk came to a halt to the others frustration, and he grabbed his own dick, with Chanwoo's cum all over hus hand still and stroked his hard rod until he also came.

"Jerk." He huffed as Chanwoo handed him some tissues.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so..." Chanwoo didn't know what word to use as is voice trailed off.

"Just so good" Donghyuk teased.

"Yeah..." Chanwoo sighed, he blushed a little and so did Donghyuk.

Suddenly the two were embarrassed; they hurriedly wiped down and cleaned up everything.

Donghyuk locked up the magazines again and went to his room to put them back while Chanwoo dealt with the waste.

It was just in time for the others to return, just enough time for the two of them to get their faces straight.


	2. It's just physical 2

"Donghyuk do you want to shower now or later?" Yunhyeong called from the hallway.

"But I want to shower now!" Chanwoo complained.

"Then just shower together!" Jinhwan snarled from the sofa.

The two mens' eyes met, and Chanwoo gave the other a small, cunning smile.

"Sure, guess now's a good a time as any." Donghyuk sighed and got to his feet.

Chanwoo quickly got up and followed, he started undressing before he'd even reached the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind him Chanwoo locked the door, he then undressed further occasionally looking up to watch the other taking off his clothes.

Though there was nothing between the two of them Chanwoo couldn't say that the other wasn't sexy and seductive when he was removing his clothes.

Donghyuk turned on the shower before getting in, he held out his palms and let the water gather there and he watched it run out between his fingers.

Chanwoo lingered outside the shower and watched the other put his head under the water stream.

Donghyuk grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted some into his hand before he brought it to his body; with his hand he massaged the soap all over, letting his hands gently caress himself, the soap forming a white foam and bubbles on his delicate looking skin.

Chanwoo gulped, the sight had his loins ablaze and he took a slow step into the shower and let his long arms come around his elders' naked body.

Donghyuk gasped in surprise and turned his head to the side and was caught by Chanwoo who hurriedly, but gently pressed his lips clumsily onto the others' mouth.

Chanwoo ler his hans trace Donghyuk's body, his hands slipping and sliding over the mans' fuller body.

He let one hand slide down over Donghyuk's hip, down over his thick thigh; he sank his fingers into the plump flesh, dragging his hand up again.

Donghyuk squirmed in Chanwoo's embrace, he freed one hand to place it on Chanwoo's left arm which was still around his waist, stroking his chest and stomach with large circular motions.

Chanwoo traced his hand up, over the soaked skin to one of Donghyuk's nipples.

"They're big..." Chanwoo wheezed into his elders' ear as he grabbed a nipple with his fingers, pulling the bud and toying with it, watching Donghyuk's mouth open and close in inaudible gasps.

Chanwoo leaned in, pressing his lower body against Donghyuk, he groaned as he pushed his erect dick against Donghyuk's back.

With their bodies pressed together the water flowed over both of them.

"Look at you..." Chanwoo breathed while peeking over the others' shoulder and down at his erect cock.

"Well don't just stand there then." Donghyuk snarled and let his free hand fall to grab the hand that Chanwoo had on his thigh and dragged it up to his dick, he watched as he guided Chanwoo's large hand to grasp his shaft, he hissed as Chanwoo playfully let his finger slip over the most sensitive part and down the vein underneath.

Donghyuk leaned his head back onto the taller man's shoulder, biting his lip in order to hold back his voice.

"Hey, spread your legs for a sec" Chanwoo hissed darkly as his hand hit the base if Donghyuk's dick he tapped the man's thigh with two fingers.

Donghyuk followed and lifted a leg slightly and Chanwoo let go if the man's nipple in order to grab his own cock and guide it in between Donghyuk' thighs. 

"Close 'em tight" he whispered, sending a shiver down through the elders' body.

Donghyuk hissed as he closed his thighs on Chanwoo' hard rod.

Chanwoo starte moving his hips, at the same time he moved his hand up and down Donghyuk's dick.

With his other hand he mad his way up the elder' abdomen, spreading his fingers wide as he groped the little flab on Donghyuk's stomach.

"Cut it out!" Donghyuk snarled darkly.

Chanwoo chuckled, and distracted the other by sliding his hand over the cock head and polishing it vigorously, making Donghyuk shudder and groan.

"But it' cute, hyung." Chanwoo taunted him with a wide smirk on his face.

"Shut up and concentrate!" Donghyuk snapped, digging his nails into Chanwoo' arm, making him hiss with pain. 

"Alright. Alright." Chanwoo chortled and thrust his hips forward.

Their breathing became ragged and loud, both desperately trying not to moan.

Chanwoo groped his elder, the flexing of subtle muscles under his palm was making him giddy.

Chanwoo continued to eagerly jerk Donghyuk off, his hand moving the full length of the shaft and over the cock head, he brought the foreskin with him as he went.

Donghyuk's hips were controlled by Chanwoo's thrusts, and the younger's dick was rubbing against his inner thigh and ballsack. 

"Chanwoo... ah... more..." Donghyuk wheezed, his head rolling to the side into Chanwoo's neck.

"There you go again... so sexy" Chanwoo chortled huskily "Hanbin always says that I'm cute, but I say you're the cute one." He laughed some more.

Chanwoo smirked happily and watched his own actions as he used his finger to tease the urethra on Donghyuk's cock.

Donghyuk hurriedly placed hand behind Chanwoo, firmly grabbing his butt cheek, pulling him towards himself.

Chanwoo's thrusts became erratic, the heat was spreading from his cock and up his abdomen, and with his hand firmly yanking at Donghyuk he increased the pace.

Donghyuk bit his lip and his entire body started to shake, his chest expanding rappidly with his ragged breaths, his hips jerking rapidly and he came, shooting his load onto the wall.

Chanwoo quickly followed and he to shot at the wall, the white goo oozing down over the tiles.

Donghyuk straightened up, he looked at the cum on the wall; he laughed a little as he pulled away from Chanwoo.

Chanwoo took down the shower head and aimed it at the white streaks, once hit by water the cum washed off easily.

"Let me." Chanwoo smirked and took the shower head down and turned it so that it sprayed upward in-between Donghyuk's thighs, the man yelped loudly as the water hit him, some of hit spraying onto his sensitive dick. 

"Hey, quit it you bastard!" Donghyuk yelled, but the other only laughed.

"Wash up, brat." Donghyuk snarled and left the shower, leaving Chanwoo alone to wash up.

Chanwoo was quick to wash himself and he got out while Donghyuk was still drying off.

When he came out Donghyuk's ass was bare so Chanwoo let himself be controlled by temptation and grabbed the man's butt cheek; Donghyuk yelled out in surprise and pulled away.

"Don't do that!" He yelled and glared at Chanwoo.

Before the youngster could reply there were several knocks on the door and from outside Hanbin's voice pierced the lively atmosphere turning it icy cold.

"It's nothing." Donghyuk called while Chanwoo stifled his laughter, Donghyuk slapped him on the arm and back several times out of annoyance while they continued to dry off.


	3. It's just physical 3

Donghyuk came wandering into the kitchen, he seemed restless and as if he was trying to hide that he was impatient.

"Chanwoo." He called yo get the youngsters attention.

Chanwoo was helping Yunhyeong with dinner, but when Donghyuk called his name he looked up from the cutting boar

"Yes?" He tried to search the others' face to see if he could decipher what he wanted.

"I need your help with something. Yunhyeong, is it alright if I take him for a bit?" Donghyuk directed his attention to the other man who was busy frying meat.

"Sure." Yunhyeong said dully without looking away from what he was doing.

"Thanks." He said now locking his eyes on Chanwoo who put the knife down and went to wash his hands before he followed Donghyuk out and into his room.

"Lock the door." Donghyuk told Chanwoo with his back turned.

Chanwoo did as he was told and when he turned around he saw Donghyuk standing by his bed watching him.

Chanwoo walked over in brisk steps and when he was close enough Donghyuk grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bed.

Once Chanwoo was sitting Donghyuk sat down between his legs and leaned back, his back against Chanwoo's upper body. 

Donghyuk sighed deeply, his body relaxing.

"What's up?" Chanwoo asked a bit perplexed. 

When Donghyuk didn't reply Chanwoo chuckled.

Chanwoo wrapped his arms around his elder, who then leaned his head back onto his shoulder and tilted his head to the side, into Chanwoo's neck.

Chanwoo had come to know this side of Donghyuk, and he wasn't sure if the others knew; that occasionally Donghyuk wanted to cuddle like this.

Chanwoo had wondered several times, though he'd never asked, why he asked him and not clingy Hanbin or big bro, Mr. Caring Jiwon or Yunhyeong for that matter; he certainly wasn't going to ask now.

Donghyuk suddenly squirmed, breathing unevenly.

"Seriously, tell me what's up." Chanwoo pressed, squeezing the other a little.

He could feel the man hesitating before he took a sharp breath and opened his mouth.

"My chest..." he began, and what Chanwoo could see of the man's face and neck were becoming flushed.

"My chest feels weird..." he breathed finally, not allowing Chanwoo to see his face.

"Chest?" Chanwoo frowned as he released his grip and with on his hand he made his way up and placed his flat hand on his elders' chest.

Donghyuk gasped a little when Chanwoo started groping his chest.

After just a few seconds Chanwoo could feel he hard bud that was Donghyuk's nipple under his palm through the sweater the other was wearing.

When he did this Donghyuk twitched and groaned.

"More" he hissed against Chanwoo's neck.

Eagerly Chanwoo groped his elders' nipple, pulling and squeezing it between his fingers; He even twisted the erect bud between his fingertips, making the other shoot out his chest and moan.

Chanwoo let go to slip both hands under Donghyuk's cloths, the moment his fingers touched the bare skin the other groaned and shuddered.

Without hesitation Chanwoo grabbed both nipples with his fingers and started playing with them.

He pulled and pinched, placed his palm flat and let his fingers scrape over the hard nubs. 

All the while Donghyuk's breath was becoming ragged and he was moaning deep down in his throat, his body trembling slightly.

"You're hard." Chanwoo breathed in a low voice.

"So are you." Donghyuk wheezed back at him.

Chanwoo grumbled, indeed his cock was getting big, rubbing against Donghyuk's back.

"Hey, turn around." Chanwoo said calmly.

"Wha-?" Was all Donghyuk managed to say before Chanwoo had removed his hands from under his shirt and was now tugging on him gently.

Donghyuk frowned but got onto his knees and then turned around.

Chanwoo moved so that the other could sit on his lap, and other man did just that.

Donghyuk straddled the youngster's lap and waited for his next move.

"Now, lift your sweater up." Chanwoo commanded, making the other frown.

Breathing heavily Donghyuk gripped his sweater and pulled it up, baring his chest for the other man Chanwoo could see how his previous actions had made the skin around the nipples red and a little swollen.

Chanwoo smirked, he brought his hands to Donghyuk's chest and gently circled the big, perky nipples.

Donghyuk winced a little, his breath catching in his throat and Chanwoo could feel his chest rapidly expanding under his touch.

Chanwoo licked his lips and leaned forward and pressed his lips gently onto Donghyuk's skin, right next to his left nipple.

He parted his lips and sucked some of the soft skin in.

"Don't leave any marks!" Donghyuk hissed sharply, making Chanwoo chortle.

Instead the youngster kissed his way over to the nipple and played his tongue over the stiff bud. 

Songhyuk groaned, squirming in Chanwoo's embrace.

With his other hand Chanwoo played with the other nipple.

He did the same as earlier and pinched the erect nipple between his finger tips, pulled on it and twisted it before he flicked his finger over the nipple and the soft flesh surrounding it.

Donghyuk's hips started to rock, apparently against Donghyuk's will since he groaned and stopped while shuddering. 

Chanwoo stopped sucking for a moment and leaned back to look down at the man tent in Donghyuk's pants.

He let go to pull on Donghyuk's sweater and he pulled it up just so that it was still on, but it was now secured behind the man's neck.

With Donghyuk's hands now free Chanwoo grabbed them and pulled them down in between their two bodies and placed them on both of their crotches.

Donghyuk was panting, his face was red and it was creeping down his neck.

Donghyuk smirked and touched himself first, hissing with pleasure as he rolled his hips into his own hand.

"Unfair." The younger scoffed before he locked his lips around Donghyuk's nipple again.

Donghyuk undid his pats swiftly and shoved his hand into his underwear where he grabbed his dick with a firm grip.

He moaned and bit his lip when he slid his hand up and down the shaft a couple of times.

Donghyuk slipped his hand into Chanwoo's sweatpants, he pulled the front down when he grabbed the other's dick with his hand, rubbing the sensitive part with his thumb to tease him.

Chanwoo groaned, his free hand found it's way to Donghyuk's back where he pulled the man closer.

Donghyuk now had a firm grip of both his own and Chanwoo's cocks, he placed the two slick dicks against one another and held them together with both hands before he started to move his hands up and down.

Chanwoo carefully, focusing with all his might he gently parted his lips and his teeth and sank them into the stiff nipple.

Donghyuk yelped, squeezing his hands together and shuddering at the same time.

"Don't." Donghyuk whispered and shuddered yet again.

Chanwoo smirked visibly, then he closed his lips and sucked hard on Donghyuk's nipple again.

Donghyuk stroked the two cock's in his hands eagerly, his fingers getting slick with their mixed pre-cum.

Chanwoo groaned, the stimulation was pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

His hand slipped down onto Donghyuk's thigh, and he sank his fingers into the thickness and groped him firmly before he let his hand trace it's length up and onto the man's butt.

The pleasure was building and as it rose Chanwoo dug his fingers into Donghyuk's butt cheek, he heard the man groan aa his fingers groped him.

Chanwoo moaned loduly and his breathing became distorted as he came closer and closer a heat starting to burn in his loins; his fingers crept sideways and down, tracing the elder's butt crack and he soon stroked two fingers over Donghyuk's asshole. 

The motion took Donghyuk by surprise and he tensed up and came while biting his lip to stop himself from making any sound; his cum splattered onto himself and on Chanwoo who was breathing very hard, his chest rising and falling with a rapid pace and he was groaning against Donghyuk's chest.

Chanwoo came, his dick shooting semen onto Donghyuk's stomach, mixing with the other man's load and he trembled his entire body tense for a split second before relaxing, his muscles still trembling from the orgasm.

Chanwoo straightened up, leaning against the wall and Donghyuk slumped forward, leaning on him for support; Their breaths still heavy and their bodies trembling slightly still.

Donghyuk wqs the first to move, he said nothing as he got off of Chanwoo and grabbed the tissue box and grabbed some tissues to wipe himself off, and put his sweater back on.

When he was done he handed the box to Chanwoo, and then he sat next to him also leaning back against the wall.

Chanwoo wiped down and then looked at the man sitting next to him.

"Is your chest alright now?" He teased, earning himself a slap over the chest.

"Yeah..." Donghyuk mumbled, without looking at Chanwoo, though the other could see that his face was flushed.

"As long as your feeling better." Chanwoo chirped enthusiastically.

"Idiot." Donghyuk hissed under his breath.

"What should I say if Yunhyeong asks me what you needed me for?" Chanwoo asked abruptly.

He could see Donghyuk panic slightly and he seemed to be trying to think of something.

"I could just say you wanted a massage..." Chanwoo smirked slyly, teasing Donghyuk was fun on occasion, but not something you did very often.

Donghyuk glared at him, he knew he was being made fun of and Chanwoo could see the man's jaw tighten. 

"Don't worry, they don't suspect a thing." Chanwoo tried to disarm the tense atmosphere, and when he placed his hand on Donghyuk's shoulder he could feel the other relax.

"Hey, dinner's ready!!" Jiwon and June's voices broke the silence, and they both jumped in surprise.

"Nice timing, I guess." Chanwoo grumbled and got off the bed.

He turned to see that the other hadn't moved, and now had his knees tucked close to his chest as if he was insecure or pondering some deep thought.

"Donghyuk?" Chanwoo asked, a little perplexed.

The man blinked and looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Chanwoo asked innocently, pointing his thumb at the door out of the room.

"Oh, y-yeah!" The man said, he seemed distraught as he answered and got to his feet, his over all mood solemn. 

Chanwoo followed his elder out the door wondering if he was really OK.


	4. It's just physical 4

"June, wanna swap?" Donghyuk presented his keycard to June who frowned at him.

"Who're you rooming with?" He asked darkly, almost suspiciously.

"Jinhwan." Was all he said and he saw June's entire face contort slightly before he regained himself.

"Fine." He tried to act nonchalant, but Donghyuk just rolled his eyes at him.

"Thanks." Donghyuk flashed him a small smile as he strode off with his new keycard in hand.

He arrived at the room and opened the door, half way in the door Chanwoo appeared.

"June..." he began but froze when he saw Donghyuk standing there.

"I thought I was rooming with June?" Chanwoo looked perplexed, pointing at the other man.

"I asked him if he wanted to swap with me, and he did." Donghyuk told him without hesitating for a second.

"Oh, OK." Chanwoo lookes a bit confused still.

"Did you want to room with June?" Donghyuk fixed the younger with a stare.

"No, I was just wasn't' expecting it, I guess..." the youngster replied.

Donghyuk frowned.

"If you're that disappointed I'll go switch back." He grumbled darkly and gripped the handle if his suitcase.

Chanwoo was clearly taken aback by the man's reaction and reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, I didn't mean to chase you away. Like I said I was just expecting June to come." Chanwoo did his best to reassure the other, and though he turned back and went into the room his mood was still off.

"Um, are you OK?" Chanwoo tread carefully, he followed Donghyuk inside.

Donghyuk sighed deeply as he took off his jacket and threw it onto the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." He sighed

"OK." Chanwoo backed off, no point poking a sleeping lion.

Donghyuk pulled his shirt off, Chanwoo watched him as he moved; regardless of his mood Donghyuk was still sexy.

Chanwoo's phone chimed loudly, breaking the silence.

Chanwoo went over and checked what was going on.

"It's a text from Jiwon, apparently dinner's on in 20 minutes." Chanwoo read aloud to Donghyuk.

"I'll just grab a quick shower then." Donghyuk said with his back still turned on the other man.

"OK." Chanwoo saind weakly and sat down on his bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Donghyuk went into the bathroom and Chanwoo could hear him turning on the shower.

After a few minutes Donghyuk reappeared, a towle wrapped around his waist, he didn't waste any time and quickly put clothes on.

"We'd better go." Chanwoo said and got to his feet.

"Yeah." Donghyuk breathed and grabbed a jacket and his phone.

Chanwoo put his shoes on and opened the door so that he could get out of Donghyuk's way; the elder slipped his shoes on and followed Chanwoo out the door.

Down the hallway they met Jiwon, Hanbin and Yunhyeong who'd ended up in the same room this time.

The three of them were discussing animatedly and Hanbin was visibly pouting, he was slapping Yunhyeong's shoulder.

"Are they teasing you?" Chanwoo smirked as they arrived.

Hanbin glared at the youngest member while Jiwon and Yunhyeong tried their best to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

"Hanbin, let's go." Donghyuk sighed taking a step forward and placing his arm around Hanbin's shoulder and then guiding him along towards the elevators.

They passed by the room that Jinhwan and June were sharing and just as they walked past the door opened and the two men came out.

"Wait, now that I think about it, wasn't June and Chanwoo in the same room?" Yunhyeong said suddenly.

"Oh, we swapped." June replied nonchalantly as he held the door for Jinhwan.

"Oh, why?" Yunhyeong frowned, the question in his eyes clear as day.

"No, we didn't fight." Donghyuk said calmly as he pulled Hanbin along to the elevators.

They all piled into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby; it was a little cramped, but the elevator stopped a few floors down and a couple of more people got on.

Donghyuk was suddenly forced up against the wall of the elevator and he groaned unhappily, he felt someone pushing against him and turned around to see Chanwoo only a few centimeters from his face.

"Hey." Chanwoo said in a flirty tone, winking at Donghyuk.

He felt his heart skip a beat, but his flustered self was soon overcome by annoyance, he was in fact still mad about earlier.

"Hey" Chanwoo continued in a hushed voice, leaning in near the other man's ear so that the others wouldn't hear them.

With Chanwoo's hot breath on his neck Donghyuk shuddered, normally the only time this would occur was when they would be intimate, but his body seemed to remember enough to react, sending a shiver down his spine.

Donghyuk could feel himself blush a little so he jabbed his elbow out and hit Chanwoo in the ribs, making him cough and grab the place he'd been stabbed.

"Ouch!" He hissed.

Donghyuk glared overs shoulder and spat "too close." as he huddled even closer to the wall.

Chanwoo looked perplexed, but suddenly Yunhyeong grabbed his arm and started asking him about a new mobile phone game they' recently started playing.

During dinner the mood was good and they stayed almost until closing time before they headed back to the hotel.

They stopped by a convenience store to buy snacks and drinks.

Chanwoo disappeared off somewhere and when he returned he had a small bag in his hand, when asked he said he'd simply bought some painkillers and some mints.

Upon returning to the hotel Donghyuk declined all invitations to the others rooms, and said he wanted to sleep.

Chanwoo followed suit and they both excused themselves back to their room.

Once inside Chanwoo got the "do not disturb"-sign and put it in the door while Donghyuk disappeared into the bathroom; When he returned he'd taken his t-shirt off and his hair was a little wet.

Chanwoo watched as the other absentmindedly wandered around getting ready for bed.

"Hey" he said after clearing his throat. 

"What?" Donghyuk answered, his back still turned as he pulled back the covers on the bed.

"You seem a bit more annoyed than when you're tired, are you sure you're ok?" Chanwoo held his breath as he waited for the other man to answer.

Donghyuk sighed, clearly annoyed as he took his pants off.

Chanwoo's eyes did a quick take as he took in Donghyuk's body where he stood only wearing his boxers. 

"Well thought you're usually in good spirits even if you're tired." Chanwoo continued carefully.

Donghyuk refused to answer and got his phone out of his pants pocket. 

He walked over to the desk and grabbed the charger; plugging it into the wall before he put the other end in his phone, he unlocked his phone and stared at the screen for a while with his finger moving swiftly over the screen.

Chanwoo got to his feet and walked slowly over to his elder.

He crept up behind him and before Donghyuk could react he was wrapped in Chanwoo's arms.

"What are you doing?" Donghyuk seemed flustered as he asked and struggled a little.

"I dunno, I just got the feeling that I needed to do this." Chanwoo said in a low voice next to Donghyuk's ear.

Donghyuk's heart skipped several beats and was beating harder and harder until it was a deafening pounding in his ears.

Chanwoo held him for what felt like an eternity.

"I think..." Chanwoo began in that grown up like tone that made Donghyuk weak at the knees "what you need is some TLC." Chanwoo sighed at the last bit, his hot breath rushing over Donghyuk's skin, making him tremble.

Chanwoo's hands gripped at him, suddenly a hand moved down his side and into his limp hand hanging by his side.

Chanwoo grabbed his hand just as he felt the man's lips on his bare skin as the taller man kissed his neck.

Donghyuk tilted his head, allowing the man access.

As soon as Donghyuk allowed him Chanwoo gripped his hand and pulled him so that they were face to face.

"See." He flashed a cocky and mischievous grin making Donghyuk blush and his heart skip a beat.

"Shut up, you cocky brat!" Donghyuk hissed, suppressing a smile.

Chanwoo laughed.

"Make me." He challenged, grinning broadly.

Donghyuk felt a bit annoyed that Chanwoo was so confident.

"Don't challenged me, you don't know what I might do." Donghyuk threatened raising his brows at the youngster who chortled and looked away for a second before he again made eye contact with Donghyuk, he was still grinning as if he didn't believe him.

"Fine." Donghyuk thought to himself as he grabbed Chanwoo's hand and brought it to his mouth, parting his lips and his teeth before biting him a little harder than intended, making the youngster wince.

Donghyuk glared at him, but didn't let go so he let his lips clasp down on where he'd just left a nice indentation from his teeth and sucked.

Chanwoo's eyes widened as he watched Donghyuk's defiant eyes turn sensual as he kissed his way from the bite mark and up to his fingers, the elder slipped Chanwoo's fingers into his mouth, the strange wet sensation if Donghyuk's tongue around his ringers was weird and it sort if tickled, until he started sucking, his eyes piercing Chanwoo sending a shiver down his spine.

Donghyuk let go of Chanwoo's fingers, his free hand flew up and behind Chanwoo's neck and pulled him down and Donghyuk stood up on his toes to meet him as Donghyuk pushed their lips together.

Chanwoo's eyes widened again, this was certainly not what he'd expected.

The sensation of Donghyuk's lips on his was hot, wet and soft; the elder had tilted his head to the side and the kiss was more innocent than Chanwoo would've expected of other.

Chanwoo became aware of Donghyuk's hand playing with the hair on his nape and massaging it at the same time as he was pulled towards the elder.

Chanwoo couldn't help it and grinned with amusement, forcing Donghyuk to break the kiss.

For a moment Chanwoo could've sworn the other was searching his face for a reaction, but Donghyuk's expression was relaxed and in the blink of an eye and he met Chanwoo's gaze from under heavy eyelids.

The sensation lingered on Chanwoo's lips and he fought the urge to touch them, instead he wrapped his arms around the other firmly and pulled his body close.

Chanwoo was pleased as he felt something poking his thigh.

He chucked and moved the leg in question forward and in between Donghyuk's legs, pressing his thigh up against Donghyuk's crotch.

Donghyuk took a small breath and grabbed onto the younger, hanging from his shoulders.

Chanwoo took the opportunity to swiftly move the man from standing next to his bed to being on it instead.

Chanwoo followed, hovering over Donghyuk; for a moment thy simply looked at one another.

Chanwoo hesitated, licking his lips he slowly moved in closer and lingered with his mouth only a few centimeters from Donghyuk's; he could feel the man's breath bouncing off of his face.

Donghyuk swallowed nervously, he honestly hadn't expected the younger to react like this, did a kiss mean so little to him? 

Chanwoo placed a soft kiss next to Donghyuk's mouth, testing the waters; but he was pleased when Donghyuk turned his head a little towards him.

Chanwoo chuckled again; closing his eyes he kissed Donghyuk properly, he opened them when he felt Donghyuk's arms wrap around him, the other's eyes were closed.

Chanwoo parted his lips, taking the elders' bottom lip between his own and sucking on it playfully, at the same time be cupped the side of Donghyuk's face in his hand to hold him where he wanted.

Donghyuk moaned a little, his fingers digging into Chanwoo's shirt.

Chanwoo repeated the motion, and the speed picked up their ears filling with a sloppy noise.

Donghyuk groaned as the kissing became more intense, Chanwoo hummed in a pleased way as he let his weight down onto Donghyuk.

"Heavy." Donghyuk grunted against Chanwoo's lips.

The youngster chuckled and re-initiated the kiss; this time it deepened rapidly and Chanwoo even poked his tongue forth and into the elder's mouth.

Donghyuk gasped a little as the wet, hot muscle pressed against the inside of his mouth and played softly against his own tongue.

His body was responding to this unfamiliar sensation, he felt everywhere getting hot and he wanted Chanwoo to touch more of him.

Instead Donghyuk released his grip and let his hands slide down Chanwoo's back, he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled it up.

Automatically Chanwoo pushed himself up so that his shirt could be removed, when the shirt stopped at his shoulders he sat up, straddling Donghyuk as he removed it himself.

Once free of the shirt he swiftly grabbed Donghyuk’s t-shirt as well and started to remove it.

Once removed Donghyuk fell back onto the bed and looked up at Chanwoo, he could see that the others’ eyes were roaming his bare upper body.

Wordlessly Chanwoo reached for his chest, the man’s hand landedon his chest and he groped him with a firm grip; it didn't take long for his fingers to focus on Donghyuk’s large, puffy nipples.

Chanwoo but his lip as hen pinched the soft bud between his fingertips, making Donghyuk shudder. 

Soonhis nipples became stiff and erect, Chanwoo felt enticed as he proceeded to play with the other man’s nipples. 

Donghyuk felt his chest become hot from the youngsters’ touch, his heart rate was increasing even more and the pleasure was making him tremble.

He moaned and shoot his chest out, gripping the sheets with one hand.

 

Chanwoo groaned as he watched Donghyuk's pleasure increasing, the skin on his chest becoming flushed and his breathing becoming shallower.

Chanwoo could feel himself reacting, his body was getting hotter and his pulse was pounding in his ears.

Chanwoo stopped down, closing the distances between them and placing a gentle kiss on Donghyuk's forehead, then on his cheek and then his lips; he lingered for a moment before he moved again to kiss the man’s neck.

“Don't leave a mark” Donghyuk wheezed.

“You bit me first” Chanwoo breathed against the elders’ neck.

“You deserved that” Donghyuk snarled his hand grabbing Chanwoo’s skin and pinching him. 

“Seriously, are you a sadist?” Chanwoo asked sounding a little exasperated.

Donghyuk scoffed.

“No, but you need some harsh discipline.” He chuckled darkly his other hand reaching back and down to pinch Chanwoo’s butt cheek.

“Shut up” Chanwoo laughed and came back up to lock Donghyuk's lips in yet another kiss.

Chanwoo slipped his free hand down Donghyuk's abdomen, letting his outstretched hand trace his soft skin till he hit the hem of his pants. 

Donghyuk gasped a little as Chanwoo’s fingers snuck over and down over his crotch; Chanwoo then pressed his hand against the elders’ groin, rubbing it up and down over the cock he could feel protruding under the fabric of Donghyuk's pants.

Donghyuk moaned, he pushed his groin into the touch repeatedly while Chanwoo massaged the man's loins with his fingers and palm.

“Hey, don't cum yet.” Chanwoo whispered in a low and husky voice sending a shiver down Donghyuk's spine.

In a moment of clarity Donghyuk reached down and grabbed Chanwoo's crotch as well, he watched the youngster hide his reaction behind a smirk.

Donghyuk has no intention of letting the younger man dry hump his hand so he grabbed his fly and undid his pants in one swift motion where he managed to also tug them down a bit.

“Impatient?” Chanwoo asked humorously.

“Yes.” Donghyuk hissed from behind clenched teeth. 

He uses both hands to pull Chanwoo's pants down, and he hooked a single finger into the man's underwear to remove those as well.

Chanwoo chortled as he was stripped naked by the other man.

“Hey, this is unfair.” He whined with a big grin on his face; he then grabbed Donghyuk's pants and undid them and pulled them down.

He jumped off of Donghyuk to get the pants off completely and to remove his own. 

Once they were both naked Chanwoo lay down next to Donghyuk; he reached down and grabbed the man's half-erect dick and started fondling it.

“Are you serious? What are we, 13?” Donghyuk asked sarcastically while raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

“No…” Chanwoo replied uncertainty and stopped fondling Donghyuk despite the obvious effect.

“Hey, at least touch me too.” Chanwoo complained like the little brat he was, making Donghyuk want to facepalm.

Donghyuk reached for Chanwoo's cock and held it in hand, he ran his fingers along the vein before he rubbed his finger vigorously against the sensitive glands.

Chanwoo wasn't able to hide his excitement or pleasure and his face contorted as the elder touched him.

He gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow as the pleasure came over him, his entire frame trembled and his face flushed.

“I've actually got a better idea, though.” Donghyuk said sweetly, offering his idea which seemed like it would satisfy his carnal desires.

“Oh?” Chanwoo managed to so between Donghyuk stroking him.

Donghyuk released his grip on Chanwoo and got to his hands and knees.

“I'm sure it’ll be good.” He reassured the other who was waiting for him to reveal his plan; but without saying a thing he turned around and lifted his leg so that his groin was right over Chanwoo's face and vice versa.

Realizing what Donghyuk was doing Chanwoo was impressed; he smiled cheekily and grabbed the others’ meaty thighs and groped them enthusiastically.

Donghyuk looked back but his thigh was in the way, so he looked down at the dick throbbing between Chanwoo's legs.

He grabbed the erect cock with his hand and stroked from hilt to tip a few times listening intently for the others reaction.

As his dick was stimulated Chanwoo gripped the elders’ thighs and groaned deeply; he loosened his grip with his dominant hand to reach in between them to grab Donghyuk's cock.

Donghyuk winced a little, his hips jerking slightly as the man underneath him played with his dick.

Donghyuk didn't want to lose so he lowered his head and parted his lips to take Chanwoo in his mouth.

The moment his dick disappeared inside Donghyuk's hot cavern Chanwoo gasped, digging his fingers into Donghyuk's thigh and his hand stopped moving for a moment.

Donghyuk smirked a little before he focused on the cock filling his mouth; he pushed it against his cheek, bobbing his head a few times before he let the cock slip out of his mouth.

Chanwoo groaned unhappily.

“Don't tease!” He growled darkly and let go of Donghyuk's cock and grabbed his waist to pull him down a little.

Donghyuk's dick slapped against his jaw and he took it in hand sand opened his mouth to take the elders’ dick in.

Donghyuk shuddered and moaned loudly, his hips jerked involuntarily. 

Chanwoo sucked on the cock head hard a few times before he swallowed more of it, he sucked the head into the roof of his mouth and sucked harder.

Donghyuk yelled out, whatever strength he'd been using to keep himself elevated above Chanwoo faltered and he collapsed onto the younger man.

Chanwoo let the dick slip from his mouth and laughed a little.

“I guess it's a little hard this way…” Chanwoo grumbled before he turned and managed to flip Donghyuk onto his side.

“Isn't this more comfortable?” Chanwoo asked, and by the tone of his voice Donghyuk could picture the smirk on the others’ face. 

But instead of retorting verbally Donghyuk parted his lips and took the other's cock into his mouth yet again.

He wasted no time and swallowed the dick with eagerness.

The action took Chanwoo by surprise and he threw his head back in pleasure as it shot through his loins and up his spine. 

He groaned loudly and his body trembled with pleasure.

Chanwoo grabbed onto Donghyuk and pulled him into position so that he could yet again take the elder in his mouth; closing his lips around the head he could taste the leaking pre-cum, he breathed heavily through his nose as he took even more of Donghyuk into his mouth.

Donghyuk let the slippery dick out of his mouth and he clamped his lips around the shaft, tracing its length down to the hilt, he lapped at the ballsack a little before sucking the loose skin into his mouth.

Chanwoo let his free hand roam Donghyuk's side, he let his hand slide as far up as he could reach before he made his way back down and groped the man's thighs a bit before he moved up to his ass.

Donghyuk felt his entire body react to the touch, it was as if a sudden and desperate craving had taken over and he didn't want the other to stop.

Chanwoo's fingers were digging into Donghyuk's ass cheek; groping, pulling and massaging as he sucked on the man's cock.

As he loves his hand his fingers tracing the spread butt crack his fingers accidentally grazed Donghyuk's butthole; the reaction was instantaneous and violent, Donghyuk's body gave a powerful lurch and he buried his face into Chanwoo's groin.

Intriguined Chanwoo pressed his finger against the puckered hole, he ended up with a similar reaction and he could feel the elders’ cock twitching in his mouth as he continued to tease his butt.

Donghyuk could feel the intense pleasure, as if it was what his body had been craving all along he succumbed to the sensation ravaging his body.

He moaned loudly, his ears were stuffy and his pulse deafening, and as Chanwoo continued, Donghyuk dug his fingers into the youngsters’ body, making him wince with pain.

Donghyuk's mind was going blank and all he could do was let himself be dragged along and he came; his body shaking with the powerful muscles contractions his cum drizzled out of the tip and into Chanwoo's mouth, but the amount was too great and soon it was spilling out and dribbling down Chanwoo's chin.

Now a complete mess Donghyuk slumped down onto his back, completely drained of energy. 

Chanwoo reached for the box of tissues on the night stand and he grab a few sheets which he held to his mouth and wiped himself clean.

He then looked at Donghyuk whose limp body was lying on the bed next to him. 

Donghyuk was breathing hard, through heavily lidded eyes he looked at Chanwoo.

“You didn't cum.” He wheezed in a low voice.

“Don't worry about me..” Chanwoo smiled at him, but Donghyuk looked at the throbbing erection between his legs instead.

“Isn't it painful?” He glanced up at the other.

“Well… it isn't pleasant, but it's OK.” Chanwoo joked with a small laugh.

“Seriously, are you a masochist?!” Donghyuk asked sharply.

Chanwoo chortled.

“Not as far as I know.” Chanwoo smirked.

Donghyuk felt annoyed by the others’ answer or more because of his attitude when he said it. 

Donghyuk rolled onto his side and reached for Chanwoo; first his hand landed squarely on the younger’s’ chest, he then traced it down his stomach and down to his cock. 

Donghyuk looked up to watch Chanwoo's face as he touched him; as his hand draped around the shaft Chanwoo grimaced, taking a sharp breath.

Donghyuk continued to watch the others’ face as he stroked him, Chanwoo leaned back and groaned while watching Donghyuk's hand moving up and down his dick.

Chanwoo groaned while throwing his head back, he bit his lower lip and felt the rush of his body desperately begging for release. 

“Faster” Chanwoo said breathlessly.

Donghyuk increased the speed, his fingers slipping over the head as he went; He could feel the cock twitch and pulse and as Chanwoo gave a throaty grunt he shot his load; the cum splattered all over Donghyuk's hand and some landed on Chanwoo's thigh.

Chanwoo slumped down onto his back, panting hard.

Donghyuk who had recovered now crawled over the bed and grabbed tissues to wipe his hand with.

Chanwoo chuckled and sighed, he watched Donghyuk crawl naked across the bed, and when he'd returned to where he had been sitting he tossed a small wad of tissues at Chanwoo.

“Thanks.” Chanwoo took the tissues and unfolded them before he started wiping himself off.

“Now I'm really sleepy.” Donghyuk drawled lazily and slumped down onto his side.

“Well go to sleep then.” Chanwoo suggested.

“Not here.” Donghyuk grumbled and sat up again; he decided to crawl out of the bed and over into the other one.

Chanwoo watched as Donghyuk climbed out of bed and grabbed his underwear on the way; his eyes wandered over the others’ naked body, and he watched his muscles flex under the skin as he climbed onto the bed, rolled on to his back and put his underwear on before getting under the covers.

Chanwoo sighed before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom; when he returned Donghyuk seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

Chanwoo grabbed the covers and joined him;Donghyuk stirred and looked over at the younger man.

“What are you doing? Go sleep in the other bed!” Donghyuk complained sleepily.

“I want to sleep here for the same reason as you” Chanwoo argued as he got into bed.

“We're just gonna sleep anyways” Chanwoo added as he pulled the covers over himself.

Donghyuk couldn't argue and simply rolled onto his side, away from Chanwoo.

Chanwoo looked over at Donghyuk's back.

“You're so not cute” he grumbled in a low huff.

“I'm trying to sleep.” Donghyuk growled.

Chanwoo chuckled and turned back to look at the ceiling.

“Never in front of just me at least…” Chanwoo grumbled in a low voice.

“Did you say something?” Donghyuk piped up.

“No, nothing.” Chanwoo replied.

“Then sleep.” Donghyuk growled.

“Hey” Chanwoo prompted and turned to face Donghyuk's back.

The other sighed but didn't move.

“You've been acting weird all day” Chanwoo watched Donghyuk closely.

“I told you, I'm tired.” Donghyuk told him bluntly.

“I know, but you seemed more grumpy than usual.” Chanwoo rolled onto his side to face the other.

“Then leave me alone and let me rest!” Donghyuk snarled.

“But…” Chanwoo began, but the other man turned sharply around and suddenly their faces were closer than either had anticipated.

Staring right into Chanwoo's sparkly eyes Donghyuk felt his heart lurch violently and he pulled away sharply and his face became hot.

“Crap, I forgot to brush my teeth!” He said in a panicky voice as he hurled himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Confused Chanwoo remained in bed watching the spot where Donghyuk had disappeared from sight.

“Why did he blush?” He whispered to himself as he lay there alone thinking about all the embarrassing stuff they'd just done and done before; so why did he blush all of a sudden? 

Chanwoo's train of thought was interrupted by Donghyuk's return. 

“You should also brush your teeth to rinse your mouth.” He said without looking directly at him.

Chanwoo sat up.

“Yeah, you're right.” He said and got out of bed as the other got back in.

When he returned from brushing his teeth Donghyuk was asleep.

Chanwoo got back into bed, he lay on his side so that he could watch Donghyuk who turned in his sleep to lie on his back; he watched the now relaxed face and wondered what was going on with his friend and group member, he reached up and moved Donghyuk's fringe to the side.

“I hope you figure it out soon so that you can relax and be your sunshine self again.” Chanwoo said aloud to the sleeping man; he sighed and relaxed on the bed, his eyes started to feel heavy and soon he was drifting off to sleep.


	5. It's just complicated

Chanwoo sighed for the tenth time in only a few minutes, annoying Jiwon enough that he kicked Chanwoo, knocking Chanwoo's train of thought off track.

“Would you quit it?!” Jiwon demanded glaring at the youngest member.

“What are the things that make people blush?” Chanwoo asked while staring absentmindedly into space.

Jiwon stared at him for a moment before he sat down next to him.

“What's up?” Jiwon asked after half a second of silence.

“I don't know. Honestly, I'm pretty confused.” Chanwoo confessed without looking at his elder.

“About?” Jiwon arched an eyebrow at him waiting for his reply.

“Like what kind of things makes people blush?” He said again.

“Uh… well, embarrassment, love, working out…” Jiwon listed the options carefully as if he didn't really get why the other was asking such an obvious question.

Chanwoo sighed again, it didn't really make sense, he scratched the back of his head with his hand falling back into thought.

“Dude, we have to practice.” Jiwon hissed and placed a hand on Chanwoo's head and shook it slightly.

Chanwoo got to his feet and stared at himself in the mirror.

The music suddenly started and when he didn't do the choreography Jiwon kicked him again in the butt.

“Sorry.” Chanwoo said and shook loose before the music started again and he danced.

Over the next few days Chanwoo found that he and Donghyuk had very conflicting schedules and they hardly saw each other, and whenever they did Donghyuk treated him as usual; but Chanwoo could see that the moment he stepped away from everyone his face would fall and he'd seem deflated.

Chanwoo walked in on him on Thursday night when he was getting ready for bed and he looked so tired, when Donghyuk looked at him he seemed weird as he hastily excused himself and left.

Perhaps Donghyuk was avoiding him because things were stressful at the moment; every member’s schedule was tight packed and hectic, and Donghyuk was easily influenced by stress.

Chanwoo grumbled, it had now been three weeks since he'd been alone, or intimate, with Donghyuk, and the man's mood didn't appear to have improved much.

On Saturday Chanwoo and Donghyuk were alone at the dorm, so the younger saw an opportunity to at least talk to Donghyuk; he found him sitting in bed doing something on his PC.

Chanwoo cleared his throat as he entered the room.

Donghyuk looked up at him, for a fraction of a second Donghyuk looked delighted to see him, but Chanwoo must have been seeing things because as soon as he blinked he could clearly see the same distressed look on the man's face.

It caused his chest to feel tight, he didn't like being a part of what was causing the other man stress in an already stressful life.

He decided he should take action and took a deep breath as he stepped forward towards Donghyuk.

He reached the bed and sat down on the edge without looking at Donghyuk.

He sensed that the other man was tense and he looked out into the room without really looking at anything.

“Donghyuk.” He began and the creaking mattress made it clear that the other had given a violent jolt.

“Look, maybe we should stop the whole sexfriends thing?” Chanwoo suggested carefully, he waited a moment before he glanced sideways at the other man but what of his expression he could see it was unreadable.

“You know, I don't like this any more than you do. Seeing you like this it will affect your everyday life and all the other guys lives as well.” Chanwoo carried on, he figured if he found excuses for the other he wouldn't feel so bad or actually have to say that he felt stressed.

“Please leave.” Donghyuk's voice trembled, and cracked a little as he said it.

Chanwoo got to his feet and turned around slightly to give the other a reassuring touch, but upon seeing Donghyuk's tense frame he let his hand fall against his side again and he left the room instead.

The next day Donghyuk didn't come to the morning vocal lesson, but he showed up for the midday dance practice; probably because Hanbin was the one overseeing the practice.

Donghyuk looked like he was in a bad state, though he tried to laugh it off the others were clearly worried.

“Look I'm fine, I just had trouble sleeping.” He said in order to get the others off his case.

For a brief moment he caught Chanwoo's gaze and abruptly tore his eyes away, he   
paused for a moment as if regretting his swift reaction; no one seemed to notice it so Chanwoo pretended it hadn't happened.

As the day progressed however Donghyuk was often scolded by Hanbin who after the third time started having a weird expression as he looked at his younger member.

In a break Hanbin grabbed Donghyuk's arm and dragged him forcefully out of the practice room.

After around ten minutes they returned; Donghyuk looked even more drained than before and his eyes were a little red as if he'd been crying.

Chanwoo felt a strange surge of anger and had to fight himself to remain seated as he shifted his gaze to Hanbin who seemed even more frustrated than before he'd dragged the other outside.

Hanbin walked over to Jinhwan, and the two started talking in hushed voices; Chanwoo couldn't hear what they were saying but he watched as Hanbin shook his head and looked confused and annoyed.

Chanwoo looked at Donghyuk again who had found a spot on the bench and was staring straight ahead with an empty look on his face.

Chanwoo was overcome with the urge to go to Donghyuk and comfort him; they'd often seek comfort in various ways before, like just a physical touch would be soothing after a hard day at work or a comforting embrace after negative feedback or whatever the cause, it was nice to just have someone who'd accept your need to be touched without asking any questions.

Chanwoo tore his gaze from Donghyuk and instead he saw Yunhyeong who was chatting with June on the next bench.

Chanwoo went and sat down with his elders and joined the conversation despite the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach and the tightness in his chest.

The awkward tension didn't go unnoticed and Jinhwan appeared next to Chanwoo, and with a piercing gaze locked on the youngest member he started prodding Chanwoo for answers.

“Chanwoo.” Jinhwan said curtly.

“Yes.” Chanwoo tried to remain as innocent and nonchalant as possible.

“What's up with you?” Jinhwan was direct, he wasn't playing around now.

“Nothing.” Chanwoo tried to brush it off, but Jinhwan didn't seem convinced.

“No, there's something going on. Both you and Donghyuk are acting strange, did you two have a fight?” Jinhwan suggested as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

“What? Me and Donghyuk? A fight? No, we haven't fought.” Chanwoo realized after he'd spoken that he was speaking   
weirdly, he gazed at his elder who, sure enough, was eyeing him suspiciously.

“It's really nothing!” Chanwoo denied loudly, waving his hands dismissively in front of his face.

“I don't believe you.” Jinhwan snarled in a hushed voice as he leaned closer, he fixed Chanwoo with a fierce gaze as he sat up straight, giving Chanwoo a final disapproving look before he left.

Chanwoo sighed deeply, hanging his head he was wondering what to do, should he force Donghyuk to talk to him or should he wait until things calmed down?

“What's up with you?” Yunhyeong asked placing a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

“Nothing.” Chanwoo dismissed, perhaps a bit too harshly, not convincing anyone at all.

“Okay.” Yunhyeong said, though in a manor that clearly said he'd let it slide for now.

Chanwoo was unsure whether he was grateful or not as they were called back to practice.

Later that evening Chanwoo lay in bed, his mind racing along on it's own; honestly he really missed Donghyuk, his gentle smile and the good atmosphere that always seemed to surround him.

While thinking of Donghyuk fondly Chanwoo suddenly found himself overcome with the desire to simply hold the other close and feel another person's body heat; usually Chanwoo was the big spoon, mostly due to his height, he would often press his nose against Donghyuk's neck and breathe in his scent.

Chanwoo shuddered, he was kind of turned on by his memories as they played on from simply spooning to more intimate things.

Chanwoo stared at Yunhyeong who was busy staring at his phone, he felt kind of awkward and decided to turn so that his back was to his roommate.

Chanwoo closed his eyes and memories flooded his mind; Donghyuk's sweaty skin as he hovered above him, his eyes giving him a sultry, sexy look. Donghyuk licking his lips and his breath catching in his throat, his body trembling and his deep moans.

Chanwoo squirmed as he started to feel hot and bothered; he sat up straight he looked down hastily and Isaw that he was pitching a tent in his pants.

Chanwoo contemplated his options; he could try to calm down or he could sneak off to the bathroom and take care of his erection.

He looked over at Yunhyeong again, the man was still preoccupied with his phone.

Chanwoo looked at the pile of clothes on the floor; he hastily leaned down and grabbed a few clothes and then stood up with the clothes in front of his crotch.

“Where are you going?” Yunhyeong asked looking at Chanwoo beyond the side of his phone.

“Gonna grab a shower.” Chanwoo said hastily without turning around.

“Oh, OK.” Yunhyeong replied and got back to his phone.

Chanwoo escaped the room and went for the bathroom, he reached the door and grabbed the handle but it was locked.

“Shit.” He cussed under his breath.

He then turned and hurried towards the other bathroom; he passed June and Hanbin sitting on the sofa watching some drama.

When he reached the door and grabbed the handle he was relieved as the door handle turned and the door opened.

He scurried inside and locked the door behind him.

He sat down on the toilet and looked down at the tent still pitched in his pants.

He reached down and with a single finger he stroked the outline of his cock, the sensation made him gasp a little and grit his teeth.

Chanwoo got back up and pulled down his pants and underwear; his hard cock emerged plump, the head all out and ready to be pleasured.

Chanwoo gulped, he sat back down and looked at his dick twitching where it stood.

“Shit, I should use some lotion or something…” he grumbled and got to his feet and walked over to the cabinet and opened the door to look inside.

Inside the cabinet he found some lotion that he grabbed and brought with him  
back to the toilet.

He squirted some into his right hand and hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his erect member; he shuddered as he felt his slick hand embrace his hot and stiff cock.

The lotion was a little cool and be shuddered while he spread the lotion down the shaft.

With his hand wrapped around the shaft he started moving his up and down the slick rod.

He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw Donghyuk; flushed and panting, sweat soaked and looking at him with lustfull eyes.

Chanwoo grunted as his hand slid over the cock head his fingers pressing a against the vein underneath and pressing a against the most sensitive spot.

The Donghyuk in his mind was moaning as Chanwoo touched him, groping all over the man's firm body.

Chanwoo's hand moved faster as the heat increased, he felt climax was not far away as he did his best to not make any sound.

In his mind he was ready to enter the other man with his hot and throbbing cock, and with the building excitement his hand was moving faster up and down the shaft.

Chanwoo bit his lip, the heat spreading from his loins and into his abdomen with a desperation that rushed into his body and mind, urging him to cum.

He grunted loudly as his orgasm peaked, his body trembled and his cum shot from the tip and splattered onto the tile floor.

Chanwoo sat there, breathing heavily, his eyes still closed while he relaxed, reclining back; in his mind Donghyuk's flushed and sweat drenched face was facing him and suddenly he broke into a big grin.

Chanwoo felt his chest tighten and he opened his eyes violently. He saw his cum splattered on the tile floor, despite his senses cooling down his heart wouldn't stop racing.

He clutched his left hand to his chest, he could feel his heart thumping, and while the rest of him was slowly cooling down his chest felt hot; what was this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Oh man it's been awhile! I'm very sorry to those who've been waiting for this fic to update! I've been trying to write but my mind just wouldn't cooperate. But here it is! I hope to be able to put up the next chapter sooner. I hope you will be patient with me.


	6. It's just complicated 2

Chanwoo decides to end their relationship believing that it's causing Donghyuk stress, however Donghyuk takes this as a sign that Chanwoo has realized his feelings and is rejecting him. Chanwoo seeks comfort with Yunhyeong making Donghyuk distressed, jealous and angry.

Donghyuk stared at his wet face in the mirror, the cold water certainly woke him up, but he felt drained.

His entire body felt heavy and he hadn‘t wanted to get out of bed either. 

Jinhwan had been pestering him about going to the doctor, but Donghyuk knew a doctor wouldn‘t help.

He wiped his face and brushed his teeth, he tried to not look too closely at his reflection in the mirror; he knew his dark circles must‘ve gotten worse and he was even breaking out.

He sighed as he left the bathroom, he wandered to the kitchen thinking that he had to eat something though he wasn‘t really hungry.

When he came around the corner he found Jinhwan sitting at the dining table. 

“You look terrible!” The elder exclaimed, clearly concerned with his brows furrowed while looking Donghyuk up and down. 

Donghyuk simply grimaced, trying to brush it off.

Jinhwan stood up and went around the other to grab his shoulders and steered him into a chair.

Donghyuk didn‘t protest the elders actions and sat on the chair while staring blankly ahead.

Yunhyeong appeared just as Jinhwan let go of Donghyuk; he looked at the pair, but his eyes remained on Donghyuk who didn‘t look at him.

“Donghyuk!” He said loudly, rushing to Donghyuk and touching his face.

Slightly annoyed Donghyuk pushed Yunhyeong’s hands away.

“Really, just relax I’m just tired.” Donghyuk told them, but they didn’t seem convinced.

“I’ll make you some food!” Yunhyeong said abruptly and moved to the fridge and started rummaging through it before he emerged with his hands full of various items that he brought over to the bench by the stove.

Yunhyeong quickly started making something, taking out pans and frying something and chopping things up.

When he returned he put a dish filled with food in front of Donghyuk.

“Eat!” He demanded pushing the plate towards the younger man.

Donghyuk stared at the plate, it was filled to the brim with beef, vegetables, eggs and fruits. 

Donghyuk stared at the plate, it was overkill to say the least, and he wasn’t sure exactly how Yunhyeong thought that he would be able to finish all this food.

Yunhyeong forced on him the chopsticks and he unenthusiastically brought them to the food then to his mouth.

Though he chewed he didn’t really taste anything.

After eating a bit of everything, and seeing that both Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were satisfied he put the chopsticks down; at that time Chanwoo emerged with Hanbin around the corner.

Donghyuk refused to look at Chanwoo but he couldn’t stop himself from noticing that Chanwoo went straight for Yunhyeong who’d just taken Donghyuk's plate and taken it to the sink. 

Yunhyeong smiled happily chatting with the youngest member, he couldn't hear what they were saying, his ears were stuffy and his chest felt tight.

“Hey, maybe we should all go out and eat tonight. You know have some fun, relax!” Jinhwan said abruptly looking from one to the other.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Yunhyeong said enthusiastically turning to face the two men at the table.

“I’ll go get ready.” Donghyuk said dismissively as he stood up and left the room.

The other men watched him as he left, they all exchanged worried glances before they also left to get ready.

The dance practice that day was particularly hard, not because the dance was difficult or anything but because he was tired. 

Being forced into being in the same space as Chanwoo was taxing, he had to keep watching Chanwoo smiling and joking around, which was annoying since he felt so drained and was unable to behave like normal, though also because he seemed so unaffected by the whole ordeal.

Donghyuk tried to put on a brave face, pushing himself, but it was draining his energy even more.

He buried his face in a towel, he felt his face muscles ache as he relaxed, he remained like that for a little while until someone touched his shoulder.

He took a surprised breath and looked up to see Jiwon looking at him.

“You OK dude?” He asked, a kind smile on his face.

“I guess.” Donghyuk shrugged as he stood up straight.

Jiwon put his arm around his shoulder and lead him towards the door out of the practice room.

“We’ll be right back!” He called to the entire room as he guided the younger man out.

Donghyuk let himself be lead outside, Jiwon said nothing as they walked, they reached the elevator and Jiwon brought them up and out of the building and along the road.

Donghyuk looked up as Jiwon brought him up to the door of a convenience store; they walked inside and Jiwon walked him around the store as he grabbed various items. 

Jiwon paid, still with Donghyuk by his side.

Once outside Jiwon dug into the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar which he opened and stuffed into Donghyuk’s face, holding it there until he opened his mouth and accepted the treat.

“There you go. Don’t worry about what’s in that damned thing and just eat.” Jiwon huffed.

Donghyuk couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from twitching slightly.

Jiwon smiled at him, patting him hard on the back.

When they returned Jiwon handed out the rest of the snacks he’d bought: all the while he remained by Donghyuk’s side.

Absentmindedly Donghyuk looked around, he spotted himself in the mirror; he saw that he had a faint smile on his face.

His eyes moved and he suddenly saw Chanwoo sitting behind him, looking at him, occasionally he looked at Jiwon who was sitting next to him, his eyes growing dark.

Donghyuk tore his eyes away from Chanwoo as he ate the chocolate bar.

He felt a little better and with his elders support he managed to make it through the last of the dance practice without his mood dropping again.

Later they all returned to the dorm and showered and changed before they left to go eat something all of them together  
Jiwon was sticking close to Donghyuk, his arm around his shoulder as they walked.

When they reached the restaurant the mood was good, they ate and drank and talked loudly.

As the evening turned to night they decided they should head home since they all had schedules tomorrow.

They talked loudly as they walked along the road, they were laughing and joking; the road narrowed and they fell into line to avoid the cars coming by.

“Donghyuk!” The shout startled the man and suddenly he found himself pushed against the wall, his face pressed against someone’s shoulder; the feeling was familiar and the height just right and he felt himself relax despite his initial shock.

A car passed them, it’s horn honking loudly.

Donghyuk’s hands moved up to cling to the person holding him against the wall, he breathed in Chanwoo’s scent his body trembling slightly as he nuzzled his face into Chanwoo’s shoulder.

“Are you OK?!” Yunhyeong yelled out and rushed to the two of them.

Donghyuk came to his senses and separated himself from Chanwoo as Yunhyeong appeared next to them.

“I’m fine.” Donghyuk said his voice dry and weak.

“I’m OK.” Chanwoo grumbled his eyes looking over to Yunhyeong before they returned to look at Donghyuk who was standing frozen in place with his back still against the wall.

“Let’s get out of here!” Jiwon said and rushed towards them and pushed Chanwoo forward while he grabbed Donghyuk by the arm and pulled him along with him.

Chanwoo looked back at Donghyuk whose face was blank, his eyes glazed over as if all energy had been zapped from his body.

They walked hurriedly along the side of the road, now overly wary of cars rushing by. 

Once safely back at the dorm Donghyuk was placed on the sofa by Jiwon who then ordered Hanbin to find something for him to drink.

While everyone was bustling around the apartment Donghyuk sat motionless, the only motion really registering was every time someone came close to him, as if to check if he was doing alright.

“He doesn’t look OK at all.” Yunhyeong grumbled hanging over the kitchen counter together with Jiwon, Chanwoo and Hanbin.

“What do we do?” Hanbin glanced over at Donghyuk who seemed completely out of it as he sat there staring into thin air.

Chanwoo felt his entire body aching, his chest was tight and he was feeling incredibly frustrated; honestly he wanted to run over there and just grab the man, pull him into a tight embrace and not let go.

Jiwon stared at Donghyuk, he looked away and glanced at Hanbin before he pushed away from the counter and turned to walk towards Donghyuk.

Chanwoo watched as the older man made his way over to Donghyuk, though he knew Jiwon’s intentions, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a wave of rage make his stomach churn.

Jiwon reached the sofa and sat down next to Donghyuk, he put out and placed his arm around the younger man.

Donghyuk’s body moved for the first time in a while, he leaned into Jiwon’s side, his head falling onto his elder’s shoulder.

Chanwoo felt his stomach tighten and rage creep up his spine. 

Unable to watch this any more Chanwoo forced himself to move, he left in silence his insides burning and his hands shaking.

“Chanwoo” Yunhyeong called out softly and started to follow the younger man. 

The tone of Yunhyeong’s voice snapped Donghyuk out of his trance, his eyes fell on Yunhyeong who caught up to Chanwoo just as the younger man passed through the doorway to grab his arm and holding onto the youngster as he followed him into their bedroom.

Donghyuk’s eyes were glued to the door which shut as he watched. 

He felt his stomach churn and his chest ached, his head started throbbing and he turned his face to the side into Jiwon’s shoulder. 

The older man instinctively reached up and placed his hand on top of Donghyuk’s head, he ruffled his hair, and he could feel Donghyuk getting heavier and heavier; suddenly he heard the younger man’s soft breathing. 

With Hanbin’s help they managed to lay him down on the sofa without waking him, they covered him in a blanket and turned off the lights, leaving him to sleep, which he clearly needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner, however I currently don't really have any ideas for it.
> 
> I was so excited about the car scene tho, I really wanted to include it as soon as possible and managed to get to it right away.


	7. It's just complicated 3

Donghyuk had been in bed with a fever for the past three days, though the other members had been trying to convince him to go to the doctor Donghyuk kept on refusing saying he just needed some good rest and going to the doctor would be the opposite of rest.

Jiwon would stick by his side, talking to him in a soft voice while sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the side of the bed.

Occasionally Yunhyeong would come in the room with various drinks and food, often trailed by Chanwoo, who’d stop dead by the door and only watch what was going on.

Donghyuk kept watching the two of them, Chanwoo eagerly greeting Yunhyeong when he returned, Donghyuk felt his stomach tighten and his heart give a tight squeeze before he forcefully tore his gaze away.

On the fourth day Donghyuk made his way to the bathroom, as he passed the living room he saw Chanwoo sitting next to Yunhyeong, holding his hand while the elder chatted happily with he youngster.

Donghyuk felt his heart drop, his fingertips went cold and the anger welled up inside him and sheer frustration was making his eyes burn with tears.

Donghyuk rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he went to the sink and leaned on it with his hands and his head hanging, he looked up and saw that his eyes were getting red and felt his throat tighten.

He turned on the water and splashed it in his face, he breathed out heavily as he watched the drops of water dripping along his cheeks and down to drip off of his chin.

“Donghyuk, are you OK in there?” Jiwon asked on the other side of the door.

“I’m fine!” he called trying his best to stop his voice from sounding shaky.

“Ok.” Jiwon said sounding less than convinced.

When Donghyuk opened the door, Jiwon pushed out from the wall startling him.

“Don't do that!” He snapped, clutching his hand to his chest.

“Sorry.” Jiwon laughed sheepishly as he turned to Donghyuk.

“You feel any better?” He continued looking the younger man up and down.

“Yeah.” Donghyuk brought his hand to his hair and brushed it back.

“Nice! Wanna eat?” Jiwon grabbed Donghyuk's shoulder and pulled him along.

“Wanna order something or should we make something?” Jiwon continued, asking Donghyuk as if wondering aloud to himself.

“Let's order something…” Donghyuk replied in a drained voice.

“Ok. Who wants to order food?!” He yelled out trying to get the attention of everyone in the apartment.

After a few minutes of discussing what to order, they ended up placing two different orders at different places.

Things seemed pretty normal as they all lounged in the living room chatting happily, Donghyuk felt a bit relaxed and felt himself smile, in the next moment Donghyuk felt an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in: He looked to the side at the person who’d grabbed him and saw Jiwon laughing.

They ate and drank, the chatter intensified, the mood was good as people started leaving for bed: suddenly Donghyuk looked around and saw that Jiwon and Yunhyeong were passed out on the sofa, the only person still sitting there was Chanwoo.

Chanwoo was drinking slowly from his glass, he hadn’t said anything all the while they’d been sitting there.

Oddly Donghyuk didn’t feel anything, he was rather numb, probably because of the alcohol in his system.  
Suddenly Chanwoo sett his glass down heavily, though he didn’t look at donghyuk at all.

He suddenly sighed deeply.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Chanwoo said in a in a low voice, still not looking Donghyuk.

“Thanks.” Donghyuk managed to force out, his heart gave a tight squeeze.

Chhanwoo seemed to relax as well, letting his head fall back and sprawling out his legs, placing his hands behind him for support as he sighed deeply.

Donghyuk looked at him, waiting to see if the other did something.

Chanwoo sat back up and after a short moment he looked at Donghyuk.

Donghyuk’s heart lurched slightly, he was very aware of Chanwoo’s prescens.

Donghyuk closed his eyes, he could almost sense Chanwoo moving, however he opened his eyes he didn’t expect Chanwoo to be right next to him.

He flinched in surprise and leaned away, he could see Chanwoo’s brow furrowing before he let his head fall forward, he then pulled back and sat back against the sofa.

“I’ll go to bed. Good night.” Chanwoo said abruptly getting to his feet.

Donghyuk couldn’t get a word in before Chanwoo had stormed off.

He sat there watching the place where Chanwoo disappeared from sight.

He sighed, bringing his hands up to meet his face as he buried it in them.

He leaned back and looked around, his eyes falling on the sleeping Jiwon who’d been supporting him, certainly Jiwon was a great older brother and he was always sensitive to everybody’s emotions, he was undeniably grateful.

He smiled at Jiwon, but he was startled when there was a loud thud and a bottle rolled across the floor.  
Donghyuk looked up to see Chanwoo standing there, the man stood there frozen, he opened his mouth and closed his mouth a few times without a sound escaping him.

Chanwoo tore his eyes away, the upper half of his face hidden from view by his bangs Chanwoo gritted his teeth.

“So that’s it? I’m pretty sure that Jiwon isn’t like that.” Chanwoo grumbled, his hands clenching into fists.

“Huh?” Donghyuk was confused he didn’t understand what in the world Chanwoo was going on about.

“Haaaa- I don’t get what’s going on anymore.” Chanwoo sighed bringing his hand to his hair and brushing through it.

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about either.” Donghyuk confessed sitting up straight.

“What the hell… and here I was thinking you needed space…” Chanwoo grumbled in a low voice, as if he was just talking to himself.

Donghyuk didn’t know what the other was trying to get at so he just showed him a confused expression.

Jiwon suddenly coughed, making Donghyuk look at him to see if the man was waking up.

Chanwoo clenched his jaw tight before he turned on his heel and disappeared.

Donghyuk stayed put, not knowing what had just gone down.

He had sobered up a little, but not nearly enough to think straight.

He got to his feet, wandering towards the bathroom.

His foot collided with something that rolled across the floor: he looked down to see the water bottle that Chanwoo had brought him.

He bent down and picked it up, he stared at the bottle in his hand for awhile, he felt his heart give a little jump as he looked at it; the fact that Chanwoo had brought it for him made him a little happy.

He still has no idea what that whole conversation was about, he scratched the back of his head and continued on his way to the bathroom.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there... Long time no see (*continues to sing melody*)...
> 
> Well it's certainly been a hot minute since I last updated, hopefully the chapter isn't too awkward or stranged compared to the previous chapters...
> 
> hope you liked it...
> 
> Until next time...


	8. It's just complicated 4 [Final]

Donghyuk sat on the edge of the bed, trying t keep his face straight as Chanwoo briskly moved about the room.

 

He hadn't spoken to the younger member since the night they'd all been drinking.

 

Though it had only been a few days, the tension between the two of them even greater than before; Chanwoo seemed more obviously pissed than before, he hadn't shown it in front of the other members, but it was radiating off of him the moment he'd stepped inside the room.

 

Donghyuk felt awkward and he honestly wanted to leave, but they were meeting up in less than 10 minutes, and the meeting place was right outside their door so it was pointless to go anywhere.

 

Donghyuk started playing around on his phone, trying his best to seem unaffected by the whole situation.  
The doorbell rang and Chanwoo went to open the door, he froze slightly as he opened the door.

 

“You guys ready?” Jiwon chimed trying to get into the room, but Chanwoo refused to move.

 

From behind Donghyuk could see that Chanwoo's body was tense, however when Chanwoo turned his face was calm like usual.

 

Donghyuk got up and put his shoes on, he glanced at Chanwoo as he passed, their eyes met, Chanwoo looked annoyed.

 

As he passed the younger man Jiwon quickly swept in and placed his arm around him, pulling him along.  
They chatted like they always did as they walked along the corridor, they met with the staff members to hear the details about the photoshoot they were doing.

 

After the briefing they all went to eat, the shoot wasn’t until the next day so they had time to rest.

 

Dinner was lively with all the members chatting loudly and singing and dancing, Donghyuk was worried the hotel staff would order them to be quiet.

 

Donghyuk looked over at Chanwoo and saw that his face was annoyed, he stood up and said he was going to the restroom and walked away briskly.

 

No one else seemed to notice that Chanwoo was in a bad mood.

 

Donghyuk got to his feet and went to sit next to Jinhwan who was enjoying a glass of wine.

 

“Jinhwan, could we switch rooms?” Donghyuk asked carefully.

 

“What?” Jinhwan squinted his eyes and leaned towards Donghyuk.

 

“Could we switch-?” Donghyuk tried again but was violently interrupted when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder and leaned in next to his ear.

 

“If you say that it'll make everyone suspicious!” Chanwoo hissed in a low voice into Donghyuk's ear.

 

Donghyuk was taken aback by the aggressiveness in the younger man.

 

Chanwoo let go of him and got to his feet to return to his seat.

 

“What did you want?” Jinhwan leaned towards him again.

 

Donghyuk paused for a moment.

 

“Could I have a sip?” He pointed at the wine.

 

Jinhwan said nothing and held the glass up to his mouth.

 

Donghyuk took a sip, he honestly didn't like wine much.

 

“Thanks.” Donghyuk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Donghyuk glanced over at Chanwoo, who was now busy entertaining a tipsy Hanbin.

 

Seeing the man look like his carefree, savage self Donghyuk felt a twang in his chest as it tightened.

 

Donghyuk sat up straight and ordered some water for himself, after drinking it he decided it might be best ti call it a night; perhaps he'd be asleep before Chanwoo returned to the room.

 

“You going to bed?” Jiwon who was returning from the restroom leaned down next to him.

 

“Yeah, I'm still a bit under the weather I guess.” Donghyuk gave a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, I'm pretty tired as well.” Jiwon confessed standing up straight again.

 

“Night!” He called, getting everyone's attention.

 

Donghyuk also got up to say good night, but before he could say anything Chanwoo fell into his line of sight; the man’s eyes were shooting daggers.

 

Taken aback Donghyuk stammered.

 

“N-night…” he tried to keep his face neutral while facing the others.

 

“Come on.” Jiwon tugged at him and Donghyuk turned to follow.

 

Once they were out of the restaurant Jiwon walked side by side with Donghyuk.

 

“It's important to take care of your health, so it's good that you decided to go sleep now.” Jiwon reassured him, though Donghyuk didn't feel like he needed it, was kind of a good feeling to have someone being concerned about you.

 

They talked about whatever as they walked towards their rooms.

 

Donghyuk's room was up first so he bidd the older man good night, earning him a pat on the head.  
He took a deep breath once the door was closed, he remained there with his back against the door for a moment.

 

He stared into the room, he stared at Chanwoo’s suitcase and sighed deeply.

 

He pushed out from the door and started getting ready for bed.

 

Once he was in bed it didn't take long before he was in a deep sleep.

 

When the alarm rang the next day Donghyuk stretched out in bed.

 

As he reached for his phone on the nightstand he saw the back of Chanwoo's head; he had bed head, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

 

As he watched Chanwoo turned in his sleep.

 

Chanwoo's face was peaceful and his soft breathing was the only sound in the room.

 

Donghyuk sat up and watched him; tucking his knees into his chest and folding his arms around them.

 

His heart gave a little leap as Chanwoo grumbled, he was really cute.

 

Chanwoo moaned and moved abruptly, he yawned before opening his eyes, as he did he made eye contact with Donghyuk who's heart just about burst out of his chest and he threw himself out of bed.

 

“I'll wash up first!” He said as he scurried away, leaving a drowsy and confused Chanwoo behind.

 

He quickly got inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

He sighed deeply before he moved in front of the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

When he opened the door Chanwoo was sitting on the edge of his bed as if waiting for him.

 

He avoided eye contact as he rummaged through his suitcase to find some clothes.

 

Without saying a word Chanwoo got to his feet and passed by Donghyuk to go to the bathroom.

 

When the man passed him a chill went down his spine.

 

Once the door closed Donghyuk could feel his shoulders relaxing a bit, but he still felt self conscious so he quickly put his clothes on.

 

He was ready to go when Chanwoo came back out.

 

He waited on his bed as Chanwoo changed, once he was done they both moved to the door.

 

They bumped shoulders and quickly scattered.

 

“You first.” Chanwoo took a half a step back to let Donghyuk go first.

 

“Un.” Donghyuk murmured as he opened the door and exited first.

 

They walked in silence towards the location, when they arrived Yunheyong was already sitting there at a table munching on some food.

 

Chanwoo moved quickly towards him and sat down in the chair right next to the elder.

 

Donghyuk watched as Chanwoo seemed to relax next to Yunhyeong.

 

He felt his heart squeeze painfully as he moved towards the two, he had to pull himself together before he joined them, sitting on the other side of Yunhyeong.

 

Just as they were done eating the remaining members arrived behind a grumpy looking staff.

 

Yunhyeong chuckled lightly as he got to his feet to go to get his makeup done.

 

Chanwoo and Donghyuk followed him and sat down on opposite sides of him yet again.

 

The whole time they were sitting there Donghyuk didn't say anything unless he was spoken to.

 

The three of them went back to get a final briefing before the photoshoot commenced.

 

Since the three of them were done they started the photoshoot without waiting for the others.

 

With his switch turned on Donghyuk was able to smile happily for the camera, at least the photographer seemed pleased.

 

Donghyuk chest was tight the whole time as he watched Chanwoo laughing happily while playing with Yunhyeong.

 

After a little while the other members arrived, so when Hanbin came and placed himself in between Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, Donghyuk couldn't help but feel grateful towards his idiotic leader.

 

Suddenly they were all split into pairs and a group of three.

 

Donghyuk found himself paired with Jiwon.

 

Jiwon grabbed him and steered him about laughing like an idiot.

 

Jiwon held onto him, even if Donghyuk almost fell several times because of the older man was hanging onto and swinging around wildly.

 

As they kept taking photos Jiwon kept on clinging to Donghyuk, even to the point where the photographer told Jiwon to relax.

 

Once it was time for lunch Chanwoo was sitting as far away from him as possible.

 

Donghyuk barely ate anything, he was feeling pretty tired.

 

Jinhwan sat down at the table with him and handed him an energy drink.

 

“You ok?” The eldest asked leaning in closely.

 

“Yeah. Just tired.” Donghyuk smiled faintly, he hoped he could make the other not worry.

 

Even after lunch Jiwon kept clinging to him, it was tiring to Donghyuk; even though he appreciated the man's kindness and support, it just wasn't the physical or emotional connection he truly desired.

 

After work was done Donghyuk took a long shower, he didn't see Chanwoo at all until he arrived in the foyer.

 

Chanwoo got into the second taxi, it was obvious to Donghyuk that the younger man was doing everything possible to avoid him.

 

Even as they ate dinner and drank, Donghyuk's mood was down.

 

“Hey hey hey!” June chimed raising his glass high.

 

“What's with the long face?” He asked staring at Donghyuk who didn't say anything.

 

“And you too!” He barked at Chanwoo who answered by sullenly taking a swig of beer.

 

“Aish! The two of you need to liven up a little.” June rambled on.

 

“Let’s play the King’s game then to lien up the mood.” Yunhyeong suggested.

 

“I’m in!” Jiwon chimed happily and grabbed the chopsticks.

 

“Anyone got a marker?” Hanbin handed him a pen and Jiwon struggled to write the numbers and the king onto the chopsticks.

 

“OK!” Jiwon grabbed a cup and placed the hopsticks into it, and one by one they all took a chopstick.

 

After a few rounds of low-level tasks and punishments including hugging down beers and telling secrets, they did a re-draw.

 

“I’m the king!” June called and grinned slyly.

 

“Number 1 and number 6…. hug each other!” He laughed.

 

Hanbin got to his feet, the same did Jinhwan and the two of them hugged without any fuss.

 

“Boooring!” Jiwon chimed loudly.

 

“Ok. Ok. Then how about…. four and five kiss. On the mouth!” There was a low bustle of disgruntled groans of clear dislike, but Jiwon got to his feet.

 

Donghyuk looked at his chopstick at the poorly drawn five number on it, his heart sank as he looked at Jiwon who was waiting, looking at the others.

 

Relucantntly Donghyuk got to his feet, Jiwon looked at him, with a face of “it could’ve been worse” as he moved a little closer.

 

Donghyuk had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was starting to cold sweat, honestly he didn’t want to even though it was just a game.

 

As if everyone could tell the reluctancy they started cheering them on.

 

Donghyuk closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, he could feel Jiwon’s pressense getting closer and closer, his heart thumping hard as various images and memories flashed before him, amongst them Chanwoo.

 

Suddenly a hand violently gripped his wrists and pulled him so hard that he almost fell.

 

The shock made him keep his eyes closed, and he didn’t open them until a split second later as he was being pulled out the door.

 

Once he opened them he saw Chanwoo dragging him away.

 

“Wait! Chanwoo! Wait!” Donghyuk siad loudly as he tried to not attract too much attention.

 

However, Chanwoo refused to stop, he pulled Donghyuk out of the restaurant and headed towards teh road, but since Donghyuk was still struggling he pulled off to the side and down an allaeyway where he pushed Donghyuk against the wall.

 

“Chanwoo?” Donghyuk asked confused.

 

Chanwoo was breathing hard and his head was hannging so Donghyuik coukdn’t see his face properly.  
“I’m… sorry…” Chanwoo was shaking as he held Donghyuk in place.

 

“What?” Donghyuk’s voice was shaky.

 

“I just coudln’t let him…” there was a long pause as if he was trying to find the right words or was haing trouble saying what was on his mind.

 

“I couldn’t let him… kiss you…” Chanwoo continued his head still lowered,  
“Huh?” Donghyuk could only asnwer with confusion.

 

“Even though you wanted to…” Chanwoo’s voice trembled.

 

“I wanted to what?” Donghyuk was gettign more and more confused.

 

The younger man was sil;ent for moment as if Chanwoo couldn\t bring himself to say it one more time.  
“To kiss Jiwon.” Chanwoo said in a small voice.

 

Shocked, Donghyuk couldn’t even bring himself to say anything, why on earth did Chanwoo think that.   
“Why on earth would I want to kiss him?” Donghyuk could only ask honestly.

 

“Huh? Why? But aren’t you in love with Jiwon.” Chanwoo finally raised his head and Donghyuk was surprised to see the look on his face.

 

Chanwoo seemed to not understand what was being said.

 

“I’m not in love with Jiwon.” Donghyuk couldn’t even imagine it, but he was shocked to hear what Chanwoo had been thinking.

 

“But I don’t see why that would bother you.” Donghyuk stared at the younger man in disbelief, his heart ached as he confessed this to himself.

 

“Why?” Chanwoo stood up straight his face contorted in a confusing expression that Donghyuk couldn’t understand at all.

 

“WHat the hell?” Donghyuk barked and pushed Chanwoo’s arms away.

 

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to create distance between us! You’re the one who pushed me away!” Donghyuk continued in a loud voice.

 

There was a low murmering coming from teh side and Donghyuk looked over to see a small crowd gathering to look at them.

 

“Let’s leave.” Chanwoo said and grabbed Donghyuk again and pulled him along, the passed the crowd and walked for a little until Chanwoo was able to hail a taxi.

 

They went back to the hotell and Donghyuk took the lead as they rushed back to the room.

 

The moment they were inside Chanwoo yet again cornered Donghyuk.

 

“What do you mean I pushed you away?” Chanwoo was clearly very serious.

 

“Hah?!” Donghyk was getting annoyed.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to put an end to our relationship once you found out asbout my feelings, right?” Donghyuk pushed Chanwoo away yet again as he went and sat down on his bed.

 

Chanwoo said nothing, he appeared to eb shocked.

 

He suddenly rushed forward, almost throwing himself onto the bed towards Donghyuk.

 

“What do you mean feelings? What feelings?!” HIs desperation was apparent with his ridiculous posture and wide open eyes.

 

Donghyuk was taken aback.

 

There was a long pause before he was able to find his voice again.

 

“You found out that I like you so you pushed me away.” Donghyuk blushed and frowned at the same time.   
There was another pause but CHanwoo moved forward after a split second and he grabbed Donghyuk’s arm and pulled him so that he was facing him.

 

“You like me?!” Chanwoo’s voice trembled and he came ven closer to Donghyuk.

 

“Let go of me!” Donghyuk demanded and tried to pull his arm free, but Chanwoo refused to let go.

 

“You seriously like me?” Chanwoo raised his voice.

 

“Yeah, what of it, you don’t like me so” Donghyuk looked the other way, but Chanwoo reached out with his other hand while moving closer still and he grabbed Donghyuk’s head and turned his face to the side and suddenly Donghyuk found that his lips had been sealed by Chanwoo’s.

 

The warm and familiar feeling sent a wave of mixed emotions through Donghyuk’s body.  
He managed to get free from Chanwoo.

 

Chnawoo grabbed his hand again, preventing Donghyuk from getting away.

 

“And here I thought you liked Jiwon, and yet I’m also so stupid to misinterpret the whole situation… I don't even know myself.” Chanwoo sighed again.

 

“Kim Donghyuk, I like you.” Chanwoo stared at Donghyuk with a fierce gaze of determination.  
Donghyuk was so shocked he couldn’t muster a reply.

 

“All this time I couldn’t figure out why I got so annoyed by Jiwon, but no I see I was jealous, everytime he placed a hand on you, he cared about you so much I got so angry I could barely contain myself. BUt now I see, I like you, and for you to like me… how could I be so blind?” Chanwoo seemed to lower his shoulders, as if a huge burden had been lifted from them.

 

“Are you stupid?” Donghyuk could feel the tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes, incredibly stupid.” Chanwoo came even closer and embraced Donghyuk, Chanwoo was trembling.

 

“I thought our relationship was causing you stress, but I would never have imagined that you would come to have genuine feelings for me, and then I go and misinterpret them so violently.” Chanwoo grumbled, burying his face in Donghyuk’s shoulder.

 

Donghyuk raised his arms, he realised that he was also trembling.

 

With his shaking limbs he embraced the younger man, he leaned back and this brought them both down onto the bed.

 

They lay there for a moment: it felt like an eternity since Donghyuk ahd felt this calm, he took a deep breath through his nose, getting a good wif of Chanwoo’s scent.

 

The familiar body, and the familiar weight on him, it had been so long that it felt a little awkward, but still so soothing.

 

“This feels nice..” Chanwoo murmured.

 

“You’re being embarrassingly honest…” Donghyuk grumbled back.

 

Chanwoo chuckled happily and squeezed him a little.

 

There was a long pause where they simply held each other.

 

“But.. don’t let Jiwon touch you so easily…” Chanwoo complained.

 

“I can’t do that, it would make it too obvious, but again, I don’t have any feelings for him anyway.” Donghyuk sighed, a little exasperated by Chanwoo’s jealousy over nothing.

 

“Aaaah~ I want to put kissmarks all over you… I want to tell everyone that you’re mine!” Chanwoo complained.

 

“That’s possessive for someone who just now realized he likes someone…” Donghyuk whispered.  
“Shut up.” Chanwoo complained again and shifted slightly and suddenly Donghyuk could feel the man’s mouth on him.

 

“Hey!” Donghyuk yelled out, forcing Chanwoo to stop sucking on his skin.

 

“Just kidding…” Chanwoo said slyly as he came closer to Donghyuk’s face and pressed his mouth to Donghyuk’s to kiss him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I normally would give a heads up before the final chapter, but this time I didn't... for some reason...
> 
> Anyways, that's that. I hope you enjoyed this journey, but if you're unsatisfied do tell me in the comments... I probably will post a make up sex or at least another smut chapter... but I haven't started it yet or anything it's just a thought in my head.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left a comment and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Something you like? Anything you dislike? 
> 
> Comments are love!! ❤️


End file.
